


yeah it's you, you're the one that makes me feel right

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [7]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Andrej pintou uma unha de preto contra a masculinidade tóxica, Ballet, Fotomuseu, Inkpets (mencionado), Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: || i had a dream where we had kids, you would cook, i'd do the nappies ||
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich, Augusto Trevisan/Cícero Montenegro (mencionado)
Series: Fotomuseu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486
Kudos: 1





	yeah it's you, you're the one that makes me feel right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Fotomuseu fofo, inspirado por um passeio ao lado do melhor Arthur de todos, que sempre faz meus dias mais felizes e bonitos 💙💛 
> 
> E vamos de backstory do bailarino! E momentos fofos com a criança mais iluminada desse universo!! 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Me & You Together Song", de The 1975]

"...primeira posição, mãos na cintura e acabamos por hoje. Obrigado por terem vindo. Vocês foram ótimos! Continuem ensaiando e vão ficar melhores ainda! Até semana que vem" anunciou Andrej, desligando a caixa de som e acenando para os pequenos bailarinos que se despediam dele com acenos cansados. 

Talvez estivesse pegando pesado com seus alunos. Talvez precisasse relaxar. 

Com um suspiro, sentou-se no banco mais próximo para tirar as sapatilhas, enquanto observava Valentim (cuja energia parecia ser inesgotável) girar na frente do espelho, tentando uma pirueta. O pequeno Frahlich estava decidido a aprender balé, mas era perceptível o quanto aquilo estava sendo tedioso e frustrante para ele - o começo era sempre assim. Valentim não queria nada com posições de pés, alongamentos ou _pliés_ , ele queria grandes saltos e ficar na ponta dos pés. Andrej sabia que eventualmente o menino acabaria por desistir, e isso não o entristecia ou irritava: era apenas algo incompatível com o pequeno afilhado.

"Você quer trocar de roupa, Tim?" perguntou o bailarino, vestindo um casaco comprido por cima da própria roupa. 

"Quando é que eu vou botar um daqueles, 'drei?" quis saber o menino, apontando para um quadro na parede com uma única bailarina usando um _tutu_ clássico; sua mãe, Monika Ptaszek, no auge de sua carreira. 

O mais velho observou por um tempo o quadro, pensando em si mesmo, há tantos anos, pensando na mãe e em todos os olhares tortos que recebeu em toda a vida por atos simples. Pensou em como, até mesmo naquele dia, ainda guardava alguns receios, por mais que os considerasse bobos atualmente. "Se você continuar se esforçando e praticando, na apresentação de fim de ano" afirmou, sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

"Mas falta muito teeeeempooooo" reclamou a criança, franzindo o rosto - Andrej sorriu ao reconhecer a expressão de birra de Arthur no pequeno, e riu. 

"Isso é bom! Mais tempo pra ensaiar e aprender!!" lembrou o polonês, e Valentim pareceu ficar mais impaciente. "Tim, você precisa se dedicar pra aprender. É como andar de _skate_ com o tio Cícero e o tio Augusto, você só consegue fazer as manobras se praticar bastante."

"Eu seeeeeeiii" resmungou a criança "É chato praticar. Só tem bebezinho nessa turma." 

"Eles têm a sua idade, Tim."

"Mas eles são _bebezinhos_ , eu não sou. Eu quero aprender a girar na ponta do pé que nem você" pediu o menino, com os olhos brilhantes de súplica. 

Andrej suspirou. "Eu demorei a conseguir ficar na ponta, e se eu parar de praticar, não vou conseguir mais. É difícil mesmo. Tenha paciência, bichinho."

Valentim cruzou os braços e bufou, irritado. O mais velho bagunçou os cachos claros e se levantou. "Vamos buscar o papai no trabalho? No caminho podemos pegar um lanchinho pra ele, que tal?" 

"E biscoitos pra mim!!!" pediu o menino, sorrindo de novo. Andrej ofereceu a mão para o pequeno segurar, e deixaram o estúdio de balé juntos, apagando as luzes ao sair e deixando ensaios e sapatilhas para outra hora. 

…

"Ele disse que você colocou ele numa turma de bebezinhos e que não vai mais fazer desenhos pra você" revelou Arthur, após colocar o menino para dormir, chegando mais perto do namorado e se aconchegava contra ele no sofá. 

"Ele vai desistir. Eu sei disso. Tá tudo bem" disse Andrej, os braços imediatamente se abrindo para acomodar o museólogo em um abraço confortável. "Ele acha chato". 

"Parece chato" concorda o francês, deixando um beijo suave na clavícula do bailarino. "Pelo menos o começo. Ver você dançar não é nem um pouco chato". 

O polonês sorriu. "Sei bem o que te deixa interessado, e com certeza não são meus passos impecáveis."

"Eu sou um grande amante da arte em suas diversas formas…" afirmou Arthur, e o bailarino o beijou antes que pudesse continuar - para sentir a falta do museólogo, bastava que estivessem separados. Sentir o calor do corpo, o cheiro dos cachos escuros, a energia que era tão Arthur que tomava toda a sua atenção instantaneamente: estar com ele era estar em paz. 

"Senti saudades" sussurrou contra os lábios do namorado, sabendo que não era necessária nenhuma explicação. 

"Você está cada dia mais dengos" riu o francês, baixinho. "Mas parece distraído. O que está te preocupando?" 

"Valentim me perguntou quando ele poderia usar um _tutu_. Aquela saia especial para balé. E eu fiquei… Não sei…" começou Andrej.

"Vai querer impor normas de gênero agora pra criança que pinta as próprias unhas desde os seis anos?" lembrou Arthur, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, não é isso" o bailarino apressou-se em dizer "Você sabe que não"

"Então…" 

"Foi mais como ele falou. Sem medo, sem questionar? Eu quis fazer a mesma pergunta, tantas vezes… mas eu não sabia se podia perguntar" os olhos do polonês pareciam um tanto perdidos, e Arthur ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, considerando a situação; conheciam-se bem o suficiente para saber tudo o que não estava sendo dito, tudo o que não era necessário dizer.

"E vamos de _mommy issues_ …" proferiu o francês, sorrindo um tanto tristemente para o namorado.

"Acho que é mais que isso" continuou Andrej, e sabia que se parasse não diria mais nada por muito tempo; não encontraria as palavras certas nunca, portanto devia falar as que tinha à sua disposição e não pensar tanto sobre isso. "Eu percebi que até hoje eu ainda me pergunto se posso fazer isto ou aquilo, mesmo sendo um adulto já responsável, trabalhando, pagando contas. E… eu queria ter aquela confiança. De querer fazer algo, e não me perguntar se posso querer aquilo". 

"E o que você quer fazer, amor?" perguntou Arthur, gentilmente, olhando atentamente para os olhos escuros do namorado.

"Não sei bem" admitiu Andrej. "Acho que só foi um momento de reflexão? Que ainda não passou. Não sei o que fazer com isso." 

"Você não precisa fazer nada" lembrou o museólogo. "Só ficar aqui comigo e fazer carinho na minha cabeça. Isso você precisa fazer".

O bailarino sorriu sugestivamente. "Ok, agora… eu quero te beijar até você perder o ar".

Os olhos de Arthur brilhavam com a luz tranquila da televisão. "Parece que vamos para a cama mais cedo hoje…" 

"Parece uma ótima ideia…" concordou Andrej. 

…

Andrej desceu do carro e andou, o mais confiante possível, até a entrada do museu, cumprimentando os funcionários que já estavam habituados com sua presença por ali. Conhecia o caminho muito bem - a reserva técnica era a segunda casa de Arthur, e frequentemente o bailarino se via trazendo lanches, casacos, ou apenas sua própria companhia e um pouco de carinho. 

Estava um pouco nervoso, apesar de saber que não fazia sentido estar nervoso: Arthur podia fazer piada de tudo e comentários sarcásticos estavam sempre a dois segundos de acontecer, mas não seria _malvado_. 

"Entra aí" a voz do conservador de acervos respondeu às batidas na porta, abafada pela madeira. Andrej encontrou o namorado, como tantas vezes antes, debruçado sobre uma peça, com o pincel cuidadosamente tirando a poeira da superfície. 

O olhar de atenção e cuidado do museólogo quase fazia o bailarino esquecer de seu nervosismo. 

"Pode chegar perto, eu não mordo na frente de obras de arte" disse Arthur, antes de finalmente olhar para o namorado e vê-lo corar de leve, com a saia de tecido fluido verde musgo cobrindo as pernas do bailarino por baixo do costumeiro casaco preto longo. 

"Eu tenho certeza de que você já fez isso várias vezes" brincou Andrej, um tanto sem jeito diante do olhar indecifrável do francês. "Então, o que achou? Estou ridículo, eu sei. Mas… queria tentar." 

"Você tá lindo" sorriu Arthur, se aproximando para tocar o tecido e cumprimentar o namorado com um beijo. "Pode parar de surtar já. Está lindo, Sapatilhas. O próximo passo é pintar as unhas de preto contra a masculinidade tóxica." 

"Obrigado" sussurrou Andrej, abraçando o francês e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Eu tava com medo de você odiar".

"E desde quando a minha opinião importa?" perguntou Arthur, as mãos tocando o tecido escuro que cobria os quadris do bailarino. 

"Sempre importa" proferiu o mais alto, sentindo o arrepio agradável que acompanhava os carinhos do namorado. "Mas se me perguntar de novo eu vou negar". 

"Homem complicado…" suspirou o museólogo. "Eu te amo, de qualquer jeito." 

"Eu também te amo, de qualquer jeito." disse Andrej, sentindo-se mais calmo e confiante a cada segundo, e feliz - ele, que era extremamente amado e sempre estaria seguro nos braços de Arthur.


End file.
